disasters_in_the_spooky_asylum_blossoms_typefandomcom-20200214-history
Specimen 6
' Specimen 6', known as Ben in the game files, is a hostile enemy encountered in Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion, starting at Room 310. Appearance Edit Specimen 6 is a wooden, life-sized puppet. His eyes are pure white with no irises or pupils and his face usually bears a wide, toothy grin. Specimen 6 wears a simple brown tunic with a brown belt, blue-grey tights, and black shoes. He carries a long, thin, silver blade (likely a needle) and has thin strings attached to his arms and back. Though his face initially bears a smile, he can suddenly switch to a frighteningly angry face at random intervals. Gameplay Edit Introduction Edit The player first encounters Specimen 6 in Room 310. He will be standing right in the middle of the room as if to greet the player. Astute players will notice that Specimen 6, at first, does not seem to move, but will turn to continuously face the player. This is because he does not move while he is within the player's sight, nor can he spawn from a door the player is looking at, except in the HD Renovation version. Attack Edit Specimen 6 deals approximately 45% damage on contact with a cooldown of three seconds. Chase Edit However, as soon as the player looks away, Specimen 6 will quickly approach from behind (with a clicking wooden noise) and begin attacking, and he can sometimes spawn from doors the player is not looking at. If the player stares at Specimen 6 while standing idle for more than 10 seconds, he will disappear and possibly attack. Therefore, it is important that the player is moving while at the same time keeping eye contact with Specimen 6. It is also important that players exercise caution whenever in a room with several doors without Specimen 6 appearing. He can appear inside the walls where he can still see the player, but the player cannot see him. Even if the player loses sight of Specimen 6, as long as he or she is looking in the direction of where he last appeared, he cannot move or attack the player. Specimen 6 can get knocked down with the axe for the duration of that room. Death Edit Upon losing all of one's health to Specimen 6, the screen will cut to his face followed by a scene showing a needle approaching an eye. Before the eye is punctured, the scene will change to the text: "To become a puppet is to rid oneself of the pain and harshness of choice. Now nothing you do is your fault, now you belong to something... You belong to me..." Lore Edit There was once a strange merchant. He made handmade puppets and trinkets. Children adored his shop, but his business became so successful, it began to disturb the economy and invoke the wrath and scorn of other local shopkeepers. The shopkeepers and townspeople tossed his puppets into the river to express their hatred. At this, the merchant exclaimed that his children were drowning, and he dove into the river to save them. As a result, he drowned also. While not what they had in mind, this satisfied the townspeople and shopkeepers. After his death, the children of the village began to disappear one by one, to be replaced by puppets in their own image. Specimen 6 was eventually found floating in a reservoir where a town once was. Trivia Edit *Specimen 6 is one of the specimens to be made using 3D models instead of 2D art. However, his in-game model is still flat and appears to be 2D up close. *Specimen 6's facial expressions seem to match those of the Happy Mask Salesman from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, who in both games switched from a somewhat disturbing smile to a startlingly angry face under specific circumstances. **His clothing may also be a reference to the Nintendo 64 era of Zelda games, in which several NPCs wore similar simple outfits. **His drowning in the backstory is a reference to Ben Drowned, a famous Majora's Mask creepypasta. *Specimen 6's movement when the player is not looking at it is similar to SCP-173, one of the most famous creatures from the SCP Foundation. **This movement could also be based on the Weeping Angels from the TV series Doctor Who, who move when not observed. **It may also be another reference to Ben Drowned as the player in the creepypasta finds himself pursued by a statue that repeatedly teleports to him. *One of the masks hung on the walls of his lair resembles the YouTube personality known as ChaoticMonki, a.k.a. Cryaotic or Cry. *The series of rooms that immediately precede his appearance and shortly afterward strongly resemble the Shadow Temple and the Bottom of the Well from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, complete with similar-sounding music. *His death scene might be a reference to a dream the protagonist has in the Ben Drowned creepypasta, in which several children turn the protagonist into a statue, one of the steps being to sew his eyes shut. Category:All Killers